Liquid color detergents are an independent product category in the detergent market. They are distinguished from conventional laundry detergents by special color protection of the laundry. So-called dye transfer inhibitors are intended to reduce any transfer of dye from one article of clothing to another. Known and standard transfer inhibitors are polyvinyl pyrrolidone (PVP) and derivatives thereof such as, for example, PVP N oxide or PVP betaines. In addition, a large number of cationic polymers have been described as dye transfer inhibitors and as dye fixing agents in laundry detergents and fabric care preparations. Such cationic polymers also include polydiallyl dimethyl ammonium chloride. Thus, EP 0 462 806-A2 describes a laundry detergent containing 0.01 to 50% by weight of a cationic dye-fixing agent and 1 to 50% by weight of a nonionic surfactant. The polydiallyl dimethyl ammonium chloride is disclosed as a suitable dye-fixing agent. WO 03/057815 A1 describes solid granules containing 1 to 90% by weight of a water-soluble dye-fixing agent. Polydiallyl dimethyl ammonium compounds, more particularly salts and copolymers, are also disclosed as suitable dye-fixing agents. However, only solid compositions containing polydiallyl dimethyl ammonium chloride in combination with anionic surfactants have been known hitherto. Liquid laundry detergent formulations containing polydiallyl dimethyl ammonium chloride have so far been free from anionic surfactants.